Tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNFα) is a naturally occurring mammalian cytokine produced by various cell types, including monocytes and macrophages in response to endotoxin or other stimuli. INFO is a major mediator of inflammatory, immunological, and pathophysiological reactions (Grell, M., et al. (1995) Cell, 83: 793-802).
Soluble TNFα is formed by the cleavage of a precursor transmembrane protein (Kriegler, et al. (1988) Cell 53: 45-53), and the secreted 17 kDa polypeptides assemble to soluble homotrimer complexes (Smith, et al. (1987), J. Biol. Chem. 262: 6951-6954; for reviews of TNF, see Butler, et al. (1986), Nature 320:584; Old (1986), Science 230: 630). These complexes then bind to receptors found on a variety of cells. Binding produces an array of pro-inflammatory effects, including (i) release of other pro-inflammatory cytokines such as interleukin (IL)-6, IL-8, and IL-1, (ii) release of matrix metalloproteinases and (iii) up-regulation of the expression of endothelial adhesion molecules, further amplifying the inflammatory and immune cascade by attracting leukocytes into extravascular tissues.
There are many disorders associated with elevated levels of TNFα. For example, TNFα has been shown to be up-regulated in a number of human diseases, including chronic diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis (RA), inflammatory bowel disorders, including Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis, sepsis, congestive heart failure, asthma bronchiale and multiple sclerosis. TNFα is also referred to as a pro-inflammatory cytokine.
Physiologically, TNFα is also associated with protection from particular infections (Cerami. et al. (1988), Immunol. Today 9:28). TNFα is released by macrophages that have been activated by lipopolysaccharides of Gram-negative bacteria. As such, TNFα appears to be an endogenous mediator of central importance involved in the development and pathogenesis of endotoxic shock associated with bacterial sepsis.
Adalimumab (Humira®, AbbVie, Inc.) is a recombinant human IgG1 monoclonal antibody specific for human TNF. This antibody is also known as D2E7. Adalimumab consists of 1330 amino acids and has a molecular weight of approximately 148 kilodaltons. Adalimumab has been described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,382, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Adalimumab is usually produced by recombinant DNA technology in a mammalian cell expression system, such as, for example, Chinese Hamster Ovary cells. Adalimumab binds specifically to TNFα and neutralizes the biological function of TNF by blocking its interaction with the p55 and p75 cell surface TNF receptors.
Various formulations of adalimumab are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,216,583 and 8,420,081. There is still need for stable liquid formulations of adalimumab that allow its long term storage without substantial loss in efficacy.